Clark Kent
Background Clark Kent was born Kal-El on Krypton. As a member of the Noble House of El, he lived a life of luxury. His dad was a gifted engineer & a scientist of the Guild of Thought; & his mom was the Guild of Reason's chosen representative to the High Council of Krypton. His parents foresaw the destruction of their planet coming. When attempts to stop this were halted, they took measures to guarantee his safety by putting him in a starship & sent him off into space, heading toward Earth. He crash-landed in Smallville where he was found by John & Martha Kent. Unable to produce their own kids, they chose to take this him in. They named him Clark & took steps to make it appear they adopted the boy. As Clark grew up, his powers became very noticeable. Jonathan instilled Clark with an honest work ethic & sense of justice while Martha urged him not to use his powers openly, as she feared exposing his secret would endanger him. At 15, he decided to use his powers to help people, while keeping his powers a secret. He began to solve crimes with his friends in Smallville & his work in his high school paper, led to him getting a full scholarship. In college, he met Lois Lane & they instantly had a rivalry. After getting a job at the Daily Planet & his dad’s fatal heart attack, Martha gave Clark a mysterious alien object which was the key to the ship that Clark had come to Earth in. After activating the ship, it sent him the coordinates of another ship which had his cryogenically frozen cousin Kara Zor-El on it. He officially became Superman at 23 then co-founded the Justice League at 25. Relationships Conner Kent: Adopted brother & protege. After Conner’s creation, he met Superman months later. As him & Lois already had 2 young kids in the house, he felt it was better for Martha to adopt him so he played a more brother role. Kara Kent: Paternal Cousin. Bruce Wayne: Best friend. After deducing each other’s identities (Clark using x-ray vision & Bruce using his detective skills), they became very close at 23. John Jones: Best friend. Diana Prince: Best friend. Romantic Relationships Lana Lang Lois Lane: Clark & Lois first met at 17 during their freshmen year at Metropolis University. As they both were journalism majors, they were very competitive with each other. After college, they both landed jobs as the Daily Planet & even shared an office together. Since they had met, Clark maintained a crush on Lois while watching her date different men & even have a child with her longterm boyfriend. After they worked many stories together & her eventual break up with her ex, they begin dating shortly before Ariella's birth. Even though he wasn't her biological father, Clark wanted to help her out & play that role if needed. Clark he knew it could be difficult raising a child on your own as he watched his mom do it. They were very upfront with Ariella about her parentage but she was adamant about calling Clark her dad. They were married after 4 years later & she gave birth to their son Johnathon the next year when Clark was 27. Months later, Match A1 was created as a clone for Superman. With his loss of identity & direction, they took the 14 year old clone in as Conner Kent & Martha primarily raised him in Smallville. Even though they adopted him as a brother, they still looked out for him as one of their own with him staying with them a lot. Lois gave birth to their next child, Laura when he was 30. For a long time, it was just them, the 2 kids & Conner. However, they adopted another child, Lor-Zod, 4 years later. He was 16 but he had been in a cryogenic state for the last 35 years. His ship crashed outside of Metropolis & was actually stopped by Superman from causing in damage. The Department of Metahuman Affairs took him in & confirmed what Clark already knew, the boy was from Krypton. After the DMA secretly took the boy to a differently facility, Superman got him out of custody & then raised him with Lois as their son. With the help of Bruce, the boy became Christopher Kent. After this, Lois became more of a stay home mommy blogger while Clark was busy saving the world. Personality * Leader * Easy going * Calm * Passionate * Caring * Courteous * Understanding * Kind Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:House of El Category:Justice League Category:Aliens